This invention relates to a protein skimmer, and more particularly, to a protein skimmer for use in a water recirculating system.
In aquarium systems, many surface-active organic compounds can be concentrated in a foam produced by an air stripping process. This air stripping process removes the dissolved organics by a process known as foam fractionation. The foam fractionization, as presently constituted, is of two forms. One takes that of the form of an air lift air stripper in which the water within the recirculating system is mixed with diffused air and carried upwardly in a column, the top of the column eventually producing a frothy scum or foam which forces its way up into a container, the container being periodically cleaned. Such an air stripping device or protein skimmer is known as a direct-current type.
Another type of air stripping device or protein skimmer is a counter-current apparatus in which water moves in the opposite direction of the air flow. Part of the air moves downward instead of it all moving upward as it does in the aforedescribed direct-current type. A foam or scum is also formed at the top of a vertical contact tube which is carried into a container, the container being periodically cleaned.
These prior protein skimmers are generally unique items unto themselves, generally comprising the above described components. These components are generally large, costly to manufacture, difficult to assemble and often inefficient.
An object of this invention is to provide a protein skimmer which has improved characteristics.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a protein skimmer which is adaptable to be used with prior art aquarium system components, thus utilizing the functions of the prior components in achieving the air stripping.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a protein skimmer which is easy to manufacture, convenient to assemble and inexpensive.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a protein skimmer which efficiently removes the dissolved organics from the recirculating water system.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.